


Light Touches

by YaGirlClutchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, its smuttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlClutchie/pseuds/YaGirlClutchie





	Light Touches

It started out innocently enough. Brian had his arms wrapped around Brock while they were watching a movie and bent down to give him to give him a kiss on the neck. Brock stretched his neck to get more of the contact, not wanting the feeling of Brian’s lips to leave his skin. But Brian pulls away, settling back into the cushions with a sigh. Brock leans against him and begins absentmindedly drawing circles with his finger along the skin of Brian’s forearm, a spot that he would soon remember is sensitive for his boyfriend. Brian shivered behind him and pulled a little tighter around his boyfriend’s waist, the movie forgotten. 

Slowly, he started running his hands around Brock’s sides and stomach. He noticed his boyfriend pulling up the edge of his shirt, getting the contact on his bare skin. The hands started to slip innocently beneath the waistband of Brock’s jeans every so often, just enough to make his boyfriend squirm as he does it. Brian decides to take his teasing to the next level and leans closer to his boyfriend, stopping as his lips are resting just next to Brock’s ear.

“Brock… you look so innocent. Sitting next to my lap like this,” he whispered. “But I know how dirty you can be. How you take my cock like its nothing,” Brian feels Brock’s body stiffen against him at the words but is surprised to see Brock turn and face him with a smile on his face. The hands that his boyfriend runs over his thighs are enough to tease but not hard enough to be overtly sexual. So, his boyfriend had caught on to the game.

“And you…” Brock drawled. “Are dirty enough to give it to me. To fuck me hard enough that I wake up sore with finger marks all over my hips.” And those fingers are moving up his legs to get right up to his cock before changing direction and going back down his thighs. But the damage has already been done; Brian feels his cock hardening in his tight pants. “Fuck Brock,” he says.

Brock leans forward. “Let me help you with that,” he says as his hands reach forward to pop the button and unzip Brian’s pants. Brian starts to lean back, thinking a hand job is coming, but Brock sits up again with a smirk on his face. Brian stops and looks at Brocks pants to see a bulge there as well. So he decides to amp the game up. He pulls the hem of Brock’s shirt up to tickle Brock’s side, earning a sigh and a moan from the other man. He then pulls the shirt all the way off.

“Not fair,” Brock says as he grabs Brian’s shirt and pulls it off, settling his hands on Brian’s shoulders and running them lightly over the muscles in his chest, pressing a little harder around the nipples. Brock takes a glace at his boyfriend’s boxers to see the fabric struggling to contain the erection that has grown there. The view has his own arousal throbbing, so he grabs Brian into a standing position in order to pull off his jeans and hoping Brian will do the same for him. Soon, both boys are naked with the exception of their boxers and Brian is starting to lose his mind. He leans over his boyfriend as he pushes him down onto the couch again. He gets right in Brock’s personal space to whisper “Your so beautiful like this. Almost naked and trying to resist, even though you know it’s hopeless.” Brock’s response is to lean even closer to his boyfriend’s face, their noses almost touching.

“I’m not the one who is staining their boxers with pre-come, you dirty fuck.”

“Ok, that’s it!” Brian straddles Brock on the couch and goes to work on his boyfriend, biting his boyfriend’s neck in a place that makes Brock size up in pleasure. He feels Brock grabbing his back to pull him closer, now desperately needing the physical contact he had denied himself all night. “You want more of this?” Brian challenged. At his boyfriend’s nod, he pulled his own boxers off, freeing his cock from its prison. “Then open up.”

Brock started to lean towards Brian’s dick, but Brian stops him with a pull on his hair. Instead, he forces his dick into Brock’s mouth, face fucking his boyfriend. Brock pleasured his boyfriend with moans and sucking, taking the cock with well-practiced ease. Soon Brian is coming in Brock’s mouth, the strain of holding out too much for him to handle. As he comes down from his high, Brian removes himself from Brock’s mouth and pulls his hair. “Get your boxers off and get on all fours you tease.”

Brock obliges, a little too quickly considering their earlier game, and is soon kneeling on the couch with his ass in the air. Brian spits on his fingers and quickly stuck one into the puckered hole of his boyfriend, causing the Brock to arch up and keen at the feeling. “Fuuccck Brian. I gotta tease you more often.” Without thinking, Brian smacked his boyfriend’s ass. Brock jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Brian’s smirk.

“The only noise I want you to make tonight is screaming my name and telling me how much you want it,” Brian said as he put another finger inside Brock. Two fingers soon turned into three then four as Brock became a moaning mess on the couch. Then the fingers were gone, and he felt Brian’s hard cock thrusting into his entrance. Brian moved quickly, thrusting fully into Brock without any care for the speed of his thrust. While he was leaning over his boyfriend’s back, Brian grabbed his arms and held them between them. Brock’s only support was the couch between his knees and the cock impaling his ass.

The thrusts were quick from the start, Brian unyielding in his quest to fuck his boyfriend as hard as possible. By having his arms pinned Brock was arching his back from the start, causing each trust to touch his prostate. The pressure and the speed and the length of the teasing he had endured made Brock reach his climax faster than usual.

“Brian… fuck I’m gonna come.” “Come for me, baby. Let me hear you.” Pulling on Brock’s arms brings him flush to Brian’s chest, letting Brian use his other hand to rub over Brock’s nipples. The extra stimulation has Brock releasing onto the couch with a moan of Brian’s name. Soon Brian is following him, releasing his load into Brock’s clenching ass.

Brock slides onto the floor as Brian lets him go, his boyfriend following him soon after. They cuddled on the floor for a moment until Brian said: “We gotta do that again.” Brock sighed and murmured “Yeah, but we gotta clean up the couch first.”

 

 


End file.
